Enchainés
by Anael Valalia
Summary: Arthur fait en route vers les terres du Nord accompagnait de Merlin et de ses chevaliers, et très vite leur périple va prendre une tournure inattendue et dangereuse , qui vont les mener à faire face à un passé qu'ils auraient préférés ignorer. Spoiler SAISON 4 !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Route vers le nord**

Merlin frissonna, le vent glacial traçait un chemin à travers sa nuque que son maigre foulard protégeait. Ils étaient en route vers les terres du nord depuis plus d'une semaine et plus le temps passait plus le froid était mordant.

Ce voyage justifié par des raisons diplomatiques, avait suscité chez Guenièvre beaucoup d'inquiétudes. En effet, les terres du Nord étaient tristement connues pour être l'asile nombreux brigands, de contrebandiers et de bien d'autres malfrats. Même en le sachant accompagné de valeureux chevaliers qui avaient prouvé nombre de fois leur bravoure, elle n'arrivait pas à calmer cette voix silencieuse qui l'incitait à le retenir de gré ou de force comme un diable au-dessus de son épaule .

De son côté, Arthur voyait en cette aventure le moyen de montrer au peuple qu'il n'avait pas perdu de cette vaillance et ce courage qui avaient conquis le cœur de citoyens auparavant. Il est vrai que depuis son couronnement, Arthur avait souvent été occupé par les affaires administratives du royaume, alors les quêtes, la chasse aux bandits, tout cela avait été relégué au second plan. A son plus grand désespoir, le jeune homme était plus un homme d'action que de paperasse...

Mais grâce au ciel, cette affaire d'état était tombée au bon moment.

-Brrr, j'ai l'impression que je vais me transformer en glace ! Souffla un Merlin frigorifié.

-Veux tu arrêter de te plaindre toutes les cinq minutes, nous sommes tous dans le même bateau et je n'entends personne d'autre geindre comme une fillette à par toi Merlin !

-Oui mais moi je suis le seul à ne pas avoir de pauvres bêtes sur le dos !

-A qui la faute ? Tu es le seul responsable à ça. Tu portes ces vêtements par tous les temps, qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il fasse beau, tu portes ça comme s'il s'agissait d'une seconde peau ! Fit remarquer le roi de Camelot.

-C'est vrai Merlin, aussi loin que je me souviens, je t'ai toujours vu dans ces vêtements ! Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Renchéri Gauvain curieux.

Merlin soudainement attaquait sur son style vestimentaire s'apprêta à répondre quand tout à coup la voix d'un des chevaliers retentit.

-Mon Seigneur, Sir Bellanvain ne se trouve plus dans les rangs !

-Comment ça « plus dans les rangs » !

-Le brouillard est épais Sir, il dut par mégarde trop s'éloigner et perdre notre trace.

-Bien, que deux d'entres vous aille à sa recherche, nous resterons ici à attendre votre retour ! Il ne doit pas être bien loin.

Deux chevaliers suivirent les instructions du roi et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt dense et menaçante. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux silhouettes disparurent complètement dans la brume.

-En attendant leur retour, nous ferons une pause ici, Merlin rend toi utile fait nous un feu !

-Tout de monde Mon _crétin_ seigneur ! Cracha le jeune homme entre ses dents.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et aucun signe des trois chevaliers. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, la nuit commençait à gagner du terrain. La température baissait de façon inquiétante et les animaux sortaient pour leur chasse nocturne.

-Arthur, je pense que nous devrions poursuivre notre route. Il est dangereux de rester immobile par un temps pareil. Murmura le valet à son roi.

-Je n'abandonnerai pas mes hommes ! Répondit-il catégorique.

Merlin souffla désespérer, Arthur était le seul à être aussi têtu que lui et il savait que tenter de le convaincre était perdu d'avance. Et pourtant le jeune magicien n'avait qu'une envie : Partir le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Cette forêt n'était pas normale, l'ambiance qu'il y régnait était malsaine et terrifiante, l'impression d'être sans cesse épiait par de milliers yeux obsédait le sorcier.

Apparemment Gauvain partageait les mêmes craintes, tous ses sens en alertes, il semblait prêt à bondir au moindre bruit suspect.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...un très mauvais pressentiment. Marmonna le chevalier.

La forêt allait leur réserver bien des surprises...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Personne ne sut comment tout cela était arrivé. Tout se passa si rapidement. Ce fut l'effet boule de neige, un problème entraînant un autre.

Cela avait commencé par d'étranges bruissements dans les herbes, certes pas de quoi fouetter un chat, mais cependant quelques instants après, des formes inquiétantes dansèrent dans la brume, « l'ombre des arbres » avait assuré l'un des chevaliers. Tous acceptèrent cette réponse. Même si chacun au fond n'était pas vraiment convaincu. En effet une petite voix leur murmurait qu'il n'en était rien, que ces ombres aux formes cauchemardesques n'avaient rien de très naturels.

Près du feu, les mains devant sa bouche, Arthur repensa aux mises en garde de son serviteur et se demanda si tout compte fait il n'avait pas eu raison d'être inquiété par ce lieu « Cette forêt est lugubre » répéta inconsciemment le roi. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti une telle pression autour de lui, il avait l'impression d'être traqué, épié de tous les côtés. Arthur sentit un violent frisson le traverser comme s'il s'agissait d'une lame aiguisée. La douleur et la peur l'envahit tout à coup. Lui, Arthur Pendragon, valeureux et puissant monarque de Camelot avait peur d'un coup de vent ! Le garçon aux cheveux d'or s'injuria intérieurement de cette pathétique couardise. Pour la première fois, il allait faire preuve de lâcheté.

-Nous levons le camp ! Ordonna tout à coup le roi. Une vague de reconnaissance se leva silencieusement dans le groupe.

C'est alors, plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'eurent jamais fait, les affaires furent rangés, le feu éteint, les chevaux harnachés et en deux temps trois mouvements les chevaliers furent sur leur monture. Ils se mirent alors en route, avec cette angoissante sensation d'être suivi.

Tout se passait relativement bien jusqu'à ce que tout à coup un cri abominable retenti à travers toute la forêt. Les chevaux prient de panique, échappant aux contrôles des cavaliers, partirent au galop avec la même frénésie qu'une bête prise en chasse. Chacun d'entre eux partirent dans une direction différente. Seul Merlin avait réussi à calmer son cheval à l'aide de la magie, ce qui lui permis de suivre celui d'Arthur.

Merlin ne sut combien de temps avait duré cette course effrénée, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que que son visage au moindre mouvements pouvait se rompre en millions de morceau.

Finalement le cheval d'Arthur s'arrêta et ce dernier abandonna ses dernières forces en se laissant tomber inconscient dans la neige. Merlin, quelques mètres plus loin, regardait le corps immobile de son roi avec lassitude. En quelque sorte, Arthur avait de la chance. Il pouvait enfin de se reposer. Le jeune sorcier, lui, avait une autre mission : protéger cette imbécile de roi. Il avança d'un pas si lent et si lourd qu'on aurait pu croire que des mains invisibles s'efforçaient le tirer vers le centre de la terre. Doucement il s'installa prés d'Arthur et posa sa main sur son front. Il était d'une extrême froideur. Le jeune homme se concentra un instant et récita quelques mots dans l'ancienne religion. Un instant plus tard, la température d'Arthur augmenta.

Soulagé et épuisé, le jeune sorcier s'autorisa un moment de répit, il s'allongea de tout son long dans la neige et bien que son esprit lui hurlait de rester éveillé, il se sentait entrainer par le sommeil du juste. Merlin était parvenu aux bouts de ses forces, son corps devenait plus lourd qu'un roc. Il sentit progressivement ses membres s'engourdirent et son esprit sombrait peu à peu dans le néant.

« Nous allons mourir ici...»


End file.
